The present invention relates to steam irons and more particularly to steam iron with controlled water flow and steam generation.
Steam irons are well known and have been in use for many years. Such irons have a handle and a base. The base includes a water reservoir, a steam chamber in fluid communication with the water reservoir, a heating element, and a base plate having a number of steam spray ports therein. Typically, the heating element heats water in the steam chamber to generate steam that may be expelled from the base plates via the steam spray ports in response to the user pressing a button. Thus, the amount of steam released from the iron depends in large part on the user. If the user presses the button for a prolonged period of time, all of the steam will be expelled from the steam chamber.
It would be advantageous to have a steam iron that can automatically control the generation and flow of steam.